


Road trip

by estops



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Les Amis - Freeform, Les Misérables AU, M/M, Road Trippin', The Barricade Boys - Freeform, happiness, such love, trip around europe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estops/pseuds/estops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Amis decide to take a road trip for the summer. Eponine needs to find happiness, Enjolras and Cosette are hiding a secret, and some feelings just can't be hidden. e/e m/c are main ships, but others too. Also on FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road trip

Hey guys, 

So I'm doing some major editing to the story and hopefully in the next week or two I'll have more chapters for ya'll and the newly edited ones up 

 

Thanks so much  
Emma <3 <3 <3


End file.
